


Change in Plans

by DaFishi



Series: Making Family [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Infertility, Loss, M/M, Miscarriage, Not really though, Omega Steve, Pain, but it gets better, mentions, swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Steve had heard the awful stories of miscarriages.He just never imagined himself to be a person who would tell them.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Making Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067717
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Change in Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xiumminieh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumminieh/gifts).



> This was legit so sad it made me want to cry

Blood was becoming too common.

Steve hated the color red and Tony couldn’t even look at minor injuries anymore.

They were assured Steve was fertile.

And he was.

His body just wasn’t able to take the stress of holding a baby.

It had been 3 years.

3 heart-wrenching years of miscarriages.

And Steve didn’t know what to do.

Tony was fine.

He wasn’t the broken one.

It was him, the whole time.

But Tony was fiercely protective.

He said he’d rather have no children than be with another omega.

But after the last miscarriage, the doctor said that Steve’s body couldn’t take another miscarriage.

So Tony brought up the prospect of adoption.

Steve agreed almost immediately, desperately wanting a child of his own.

But something was missing.

Every single kid they looked at didn’t seem right.

Until they found one.

Peter Parker.

The omega in Steve immediately asks for this specific kid.

He can tell Tony agrees because he’s already failing the number for the orphanage to ask.

Steve lets out a huge breath of relief.

As soon as the papers went through, 5 years of worry would be gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
